


I Love You (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Gen, Post-sex Breakdown, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/draconisglow: I would be remiss if I didn’t take this opportunity to request some A/B/O. I feel that is my duty to the fandom. Anyway, could you please do an A/B/O fic that is Nick x reader, and it’s focusing on Alpha!Nick providing aftercare for Omega!Reader during/after their heat? Thank you Eli. ❤️❤️❤️word count: 332warnings: post-sex break-down, omega!drop





	

Your body was weak and sweaty, curled up in a heap on Nick’s side of the bed.

 He was God knows where, and as your eyes drifted shut you could vaguely think that you needed him. You didn’t know what that night was so different to all the other nights of rough, Alpha, heat sex. Everything was just crashing down on you and tears began to leak from your eyes.

Then Nick came back.

He had gone to fetch something unidentifiable that he held in his hands, but he stopped when he say you. “Bellaza?” He asked, “I thought you would have been dressed by now?” But you couldn’t talk, you could only open your arms for him and snort out a sob, reaching for Nick. He dropped whatever he was holding in his hands, plate shattering, as he collapsed into his bed, tugging you to his body, “What’s wrong?” He gasped, “Tell me what’s wrong?”

It felt better just being in his hold, to tell the truth. He kissed along your jaw and wiped the sweat off of your brow before planting a soft kiss on your lips. “I don’t know,” You blubbered, “I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m just sad.” You could barely speak through the sobs and Nick’s own tears fell on your face, as well. He was just as upset as you were.

“Was it me? Did I do something?” He sounded so afraid, “I’m so sorry, I am so sorry.” But you only shook your head, and pressed your lips to his neck. “What’s wrong? Please tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s getting better. I’m feeling better. Just,” You shuddered and Nick pulled his covers over you, “Just hold me? And tell me you love me?”

He nodded fervently against you, “I love you, belleza, I love you so much. Okay? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, okay? I love you with all of my heart, you’re the only thing that matters. I love you.”


End file.
